sonicstarsudios192fandomcom-20200214-history
Miles "Tails" Prower
Miles Prower better known by his nickname Tails, is a a Mobian two-tailed fox. He's one of the main protagonists and the best friend of Sonic. Appearance Tails is an anthropomorphic fox with the unique mutation giving him two tails instead of one. He has colors of orange and white, though his family members remain brown. His eyes are blue and typically his attire consists simply of white gloves and red shoes with white toes. History Early Life After Sonic left the capital city Mobotropolis, and discovered the green hill zone. But this is when Tails and Sonic meet for the first time, and the both become friends. And over the years the two became best friends, both pals and Sonic other friends stop Dr.Eggman and his schemes. But Sonic never told him of his past of being royalty. Current When Kristofferson, Ruby, Tommy, and I (Zoey The Cheetah) showed up, Tails and company helped Sonic and Espio get us to hospital. But Eggman suddenly attacks and has Sonic's family captured with Bartleby as a flunky. But with our Morphers to become the Power Rangers: Sonic Force and defeat egghead. And at the end of the day, Tails helped Rusty get the quirks out DRACO just in time for Kristofferson's birthday party. Personality Tails is a very friendly and humble fox. He looks up to Sonic as a "big brother", and though he can sometimes lack confidence, he is always quite capable around Sonic and often helps him out. For a long time, Tails seemed to be perfectly satisfied with just being a "sidekick", but after his own adventures, he found he could be just as brave and independent as Sonic. He is very intelligent and at times he has even outsmarted Eggman along with the Freedom Fighters. Tails has a few weaknesses though: while intelligent, he is naive and still can act a bit childish at times. He is very caring and thoughtful of his teammates, especially Sonic. Furthermore, his confidence has grown as a result of his various solo adventures and accomplishments as a Freedom Fighter, enabling him to handle himself well in combat situations. He also appears to be extremely ticklish, especially on his feet. He used to blurt secretive plans when under pressure (including other secret thoughts). He has also been shown to be jealous of his fellow Freedom Fighters at times, especially when Fiona Fox dated Sonic for a short while. He also becomes angry when people patronize him or mock him for his youth, since he feels he has enough experience as a Freedom Fighter to be held in high regards. He is very caring and thoughtful of his teammates, especially Sonic. Furthermore, his confidence has grown as a result of his various solo adventures and accomplishments as a Freedom Fighter, enabling him to handle himself well in combat situations. Most of the time, he will keep his anger under control when pressured, but this can build up into a rage if he snaps. When Tails gets this angry, even Sonic has trouble controlling him. Relationships Family Amadeus Prower (Father) Rosemary Prower (Mother) Merlin Prower (paternal uncle) Friends/Allies Team Underground * Sonic the Hedgehog (best friend; close as brothers) * Sonia the Hedgehog (older annoying like sister) * Manic the Hedgehog (a brother like that needs to work out the 'kinks') Team Sonic * Knuckles the Echidna Team Dark * Shadow the Hedgehog * E-123 Omega * Rouge the Bat Team Rose * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit and Cheese * Big the Cat and Froggy Team Chaotix * Vector the Crocodile * Charmy Bee (In same situation that Sonic was in) * Espio the Chameleon (Master of ninjutsu) Jr. Detective league * Kristofferson The Cheetah/Chameleon hybrid * Ruby the Black Cat * Timmy the Crippled Cat * Rusty the Kangaroo * Kinomi the Hedgehog * DRACO (Detective.Resource.Artificial intelligence.Computer.Operating system.) Extra * Mrs. Vanilla the Rabbit * Zoey the Cheetah (Way past cool author) * Queen Aleena Enemies Edit Edit * Dr. Eggman * Orbot * Cubot * Bartleby The Mink